At present, soybean milk makers available on the market and used in household are divided into three types according to the working principle on bean breaking and pulping. The first type of soybean milk maker is mounted with a net cover within a cup body, beans are placed into the net cover, broken and pulped by a cutting tool projected thereinto, and then milk of broken beans flows into the cup body through holes of the net cover. A disadvantage of this type of soybean milk maker lies in that the installation and dismantling of the net cover are inconvenient and the cleaning of the net cover is also quite inconvenient according to actual use. Meanwhile, the net cover has a limited volume and therefore the amount of beans to be put into the net cover is limited, which makes influence on the concentration of soybean milk and increases the cost of production.
In the second type of soybean milk maker, the net cover is omitted, and the beans are directly put into the cup body, broken and pulped through the high speed rotation of a cutting tool. However, in practice, since water flow is driven to develop a swirl by the high speed rotation of the cutting tool, the swirl which is rotated in one and the same direction will cause the beans to rotate orderly, and the contact probability of the beans rotating orderly with the cutting tool is very small, which does not benefit to breaking the beans by the cutting tool, thus directly resulting in problems of low breaking efficiency of the cutting tool, poor pulping effect, and low milk yield.
The third type of soybean milk maker is an invention patent, announcing No. CN 2722791Y, entitled “Multifunctional full automatic soybean milk maker” published by the State Intellectual Property Office of PRC on Sep. 7, 2005. In the solution disclosed, a baffle is provided at the bottom of a barrel body, a blade fixed on a motor shaft is positioned lower than the upper edge of the baffle. The shape of the space within the barrel body is made irregular by the baffle, through changing the circulating direction of fluid, the material flowing toward a barrel wall under a radial force of the blade returns back to the proximity of the blade and is further crushed.
In an invention patent, announcing No. 2720964Y, entitled “SOYBEAN MILK, RICE PASTE DUAL-USE MACHINE” disclosed by the State Intellectual Property Office of PRC on Aug. 31, 2005, the solution disclosed therein is to provide a flow-baffling projection at the lower portion of the cup body against the side wall of the cup body. Another example is an invention, announcing No. CN2834367Y, entitled “MULTIFUNCTIONAL SOYBEAN MILK MAKER” disclosed by the State Intellectual Property Office of PRC on Nov. 8, 2006, the solution disclosed therein is to provide a number of ribs within a pot body, which ribs are distributed on the inside wall of the pot body.
The three types of soybean milk maker described above generally have the same function in that they all make interference upon fluid through the flow-disturbing parts provided at the bottom or sidewall of the cup body, disrupting the rotating direction of the fluid and thus allowing the material to contact with the blade more sufficiently so as to improve the bean breaking efficiency. Although the problem that beans are not thoroughly broken is solved to some extent by disrupting the circulating direction of the fluid through providing baffles to change the space configuration of the barrel body, disadvantages still exist:
Firstly, since the flow-disturbing parts of the soybean milk maker are located at the bottom or sidewall of the cup body, many dead angles are formed therein, therefore it is quite inconvenient to clean the barrel body after use.
Next, the flow-disturbing parts only change and disrupt the horizontally flowing direction of the fluid, however, a large amount of foam may be produced during this change of the flowing direction, so that it is apt to cause an overflow or to falsely trigger an anti-overflow electrode, thereby resulting in a halting problem.
Further, the flow-disturbing parts serve to change and disrupt only the horizontally flowing direction of the fluid, without excellent disrupting control on the vertically flowing direction of the fluid, so that the effect for forming a disordered fluid is not yet quite desirable. At the same time, since the flow-disturbing parts are disposed parallel to each other and vertically within the barrel body, it is easy to cause the fluid to surge upward when the motor rotates the blade and thus drives the water to flow. In addition, since a large amount of foam are produced during pulping, it is apt to cause an overflow or to falsely trigger an anti-overflow electrode, and thus resulting in a halting problem.
Therefore, the following problems are still present in the current soybean milk makers: the crushing effect needs to be improved; the structure thereof is complex and is inconvenient for a user to clean after use; and much foam and louder noise are produced during pulping.